Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?
by Phosphoros
Summary: Severus vient de s'enrôler chez les mangemorts et Voldemort lui attribut une nouvelle mission: suivre Dumbledore pour amasser des informations...


Severus fulminait. Ses talents méritaient tout de même bien mieux qu'une banale mission de filature !

Malheureusement on ne discutait pas les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres...

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette chambre poussiéreuse et déprimante à la Tête de Sanglier, fusillant des yeux les mouches qui troublaient ses réflexions de leur bourdonnement irritant. Il en pointa une avec sa baguette et la tua d'un Avada informulé, elle tomba en silence sur le parquet.

Il devait suivre Dumbledore.

Soit.

N'empêche que le vieux fou avait de la ressource. En une semaine de mission, Severus l'avait perdu une vingtaine de fois. Parfois il le voyait tourner à l'angle d'une rue et quand il y parvenait lui-même: plus rien. Il n'y avait pas trace d'un quelconque sort de désillusion et en prime il n'entendait aucun son de transplanage !

Il était aussi arrivé plusieurs fois que le vieil homme rende visite à des connaissances et Severus ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas faire le pied de grue à la porte en l'attendant...

Bon d'accord il avait tenté l'expérience la première fois...

Il s'était installé aux Trois Balais à côté d'une fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait voir la porte par laquelle le vieil homme avait disparu... Résultat: il avait du supporter les cancaneries ineptes d'un nombre incalculable de décérébrés pendant des heures, il avait dépenser le peu de gallions qu'il avait en poche en boissons pour ne pas se faire chasser et, conséquemment, il avait fini la soirée ivre. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Dumbledore avait du rentrer à Poudlard par un autre moyen. C'est du moins ce que son hominus revelio rageur lui avait apprit après six heures d'attentes... Les fois suivantes il s'était échiné à trouver le nom des dites connaissances et à marquer le jour et l'heure de leur conversation avec Dumbledore dans son carnet.

Du reste la plupart du temps, Dumbledore était impossible à filer car il utilisait la poudre de cheminette depuis son bureau ou transplanait directement du château. D'ailleurs ça faisait au moins une chose que sa misérable mission lui avait apprise: Dumbledore pouvait transplaner directement depuis Poudlard...

Fabuleux.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais après cette myriade d'échec, il fallait bien l'admettre: l'espionnage ne faisait pas parti de ses talents.

Il avait intérêt à trouver un moyen de se rendre plus efficace s'il ne voulait pas se faire remettre les idées en place à coups de doloris pour son premier rapport... Après des heures de réflexion la seule idée décente qui lui était venu était de soumettre Rusard à l'imperium. Il grogna de frustration: ça manquait de subtilité et le vieux fou était legilimens... Ses yeux noirs s'attachèrent à la grosse mouche qui tournait près du plafond dans de grandes circonvolutions angoissées. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était possible de soumettre un animal à l'imperium ? Il visa la mouche et lança le sort en informulé, la mouche cessa de tourner et il la fit se poser sur le tabouret sur lequel reposait son bougeoir. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en observant la mouche d'un air calculateur.

Le lendemain fût le jour de son premier rapport de mission. Lorsque la marque le brûla il était en train de suivre le vieux fou dans les rues bondées de pré au lard. Il abandonna prestement sa tâche et se glissa dans une ruelle vide, puis il transplana.

Il atterrit devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy et se hâta vers le somptueux bâtiment devant lui, traversant la grille sans ciller. Le temps était sombre et automnal, le vent balayait son visage et déshabillait les arbres du parcs dans des tourbillons de feuilles mortes qu'il poussait vers le chemin que Severus suivait. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son Maître l'appréhension montait en lui, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que les noms de quelques sorciers sans importance qui s'étaient entretenu avec Dumbledore et les heures des dits entretiens. Il n'avait réussit à entendre que des bribes de conversation futile qui frustrerait le seigneur des ténèbres s'il avait l'audace de les lui répéter... Non franchement il doutait d'être bien accueilli... Il pressa le pas vers le manoir pour abréger ses craintes et la lourde porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il traversa le hall aux lumières tamisées sans prêter attention aux chuchotements méprisants des portraits qui s'y trouvait, et après un soupir de résignation, poussa la porte qui menait au salon où le seigneur des ténèbres l'attendait.

\- Severus l'accueillit Voldemort de sa voix douce, une aura de ténèbres et de puissance émanait de lui.

\- Maître répondit il en s'inclinant et en baissant la tête respectueusement.

\- Alors ? S'enquit Voldemort, quelles nouvelles de notre... ami ?

Le maître n'aimait pas qu'on fasse durer les choses, aussi Severus glissa sa main dans sa cape et en sortit d'une main vaguement tremblante le carnet dans lequel ses maigres trouvailles se trouvait, il le tendit à son Maître en lui jetant un regard nerveux.

Voldemort saisit le carnet avec enthousiasme et ses yeux survolèrent les notes, il tourna la page et après quelques secondes d'examen supplémentaire, offrit un regard glacial à Severus en lui jetant son carnet dans les mains.

\- C'est tout ? Siffla t-il en plissant les yeux.

J'ai quelques difficultés pour le suivre Maître avoua Severus d'un ton anxieux et en voyant l'expression contrarié de son Maître, il ajouta vivement je vais m'améliorer, Maître.

Le seigneur des ténèbres l'observait silencieusement comme s'il le jaugeait, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le crépitement du feu qui réchauffait la pièce. Severus s'attendait à recevoir une punition et les yeux fixait sur ses pieds, il tentait de garder son masque d'indifférence malgré sa peur qui enflait. Mais rien ne vint. Il déglutit en détachant ses yeux du tapis carmin.

Les pupilles rouges du seigneur des ténèbres le vrillèrent aussitôt.

Me serai-je trompé Severus ? Demanda t-il doucement, je croyais que tu serais capable, toi, de ne pas me décevoir... De trouver des informations utiles... Il détourna les yeux d'un air irrité et s'éloigna vers la cheminée.

Non maître rétorqua aussitôt Severus, je ne vous décevrai pas... J'ai trouvé un moyen pour l'atteindre... Vous verrez...

Tu peux disposer coupa Voldemort d'un air distrait en contemplant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Severus déglutit nerveusement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son Maître qui lui tournait nonchalamment le dos et sortit du manoir, les entrailles nouées de honte, de culpabilité et d'angoisse. Il retransplana à pré au lard avec l'impression prégnante d'être un incapable.

Severus passa le reste de sa journée à la petite table de bois de sa chambre miteuse, il griffonnait furieusement des runes et des incantations sur son parchemin désormais couvert de ratures. A côté de lui un exemplaire de _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_ était ouvert à la page d'un sort précurseur du legilimens. De temps en temps Severus relevait le nez de son parchemin et feuilletait vivement son dictionnaire de runes qu'il reposait sèchement sur la table, reprenant aussitôt sa plume et ses griffonnements.

* * *

Une lumière pâle et grise filtrait à travers les carreaux sales de la petite pièce. La tête posait sur ses bras croisés, Severus dormait avachi sur la petite table sur laquelle il travaillait tous les soirs depuis sa convocation auprès du Maître. Il passait ses journées à suivre le vieux sorcier, qui semblait-il, devenait de plus en plus méfiant. La veille il s'était pris une vague de magie agressive alors qu'il le suivait vers Honeydukes... Après ces heures pénibles à suivre Dumbledore comme un chien, Severus passait ses soirées et la moitié de ses nuits à travailler sur ce fichu sort qui lui faciliterait le travail s'il parvenait à le faire fonctionner un jour. Il grommela en se réveillant et se redressa doucement avec une grimace de douleur en se frottant les lombaires. Ses yeux noirs cernés se posèrent sur ses parchemins couverts de ratures et sur le petit tas de mouche morte à sa gauche. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis il tâta ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, il fronça les sourcils en ne la trouvant pas et se releva vivement avec inquiétude, fouillant la petite pièce miteuse des yeux. Il la trouva par terre, elle avait du rouler dans son sommeil.

Severus soupira, il devenait négligent avec sa sécurité...

Il se prépara une tasse de thé chaud, son esprit entièrement tourné vers son sort alors qu'il la sirotait lentement. Encore deux jours et il devrait retourner faire un rapport au seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait intérêt de trouver quelque chose... Et vite.

Sa première filature de la journée eut lieu vers onze heure, Dumbledore se promenait rarement à préau lard si tôt. D'habitude il ne parvenait à mettre la main sur le vieil homme que dans l'après-midi et encore quand il y parvenait... Cette semaine il avait passé deux jours entiers sans apercevoir le vieux sorcier ! Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux et plus distrait qu'à l'accoutumé ce matin. Il tomba sur deux sorciers qui l'accostèrent en souriant, lui serrant la main joyeusement. Severus se glissa dans une venelle voisine et fit voler un petit miroir à l'angle de sa rue pour pouvoir garder les yeux sur sa cible sans se faire voir. Alors que la discussion s'éternisait, Severus jeta son sort à une mouche qui passait devant lui, affinant légèrement son mouvement de poignet. L'obscurité lui tomba brusquement dessus mais sa vision se rétablit rapidement. Sauf que ce n'était pas _sa_ vision nota t-il avec un sursaut de peur. Il observait son propre corps depuis un point surélevé devant lui, il se concentra et sentit qu'il était toujours dans son corps mais que l'image et le son de son... Point de vue actuel, primait sur ses propres sens. Il se concentra et ordonna à la mouche qu'il avait réussit à contrôler de sortir de la ruelle, c'était très déstabilisant comme sensation et il eut du mal à retrouver Dumbledore et à diriger son agent mais il apparut soudain devant lui. Muselant son excitation, Severus rapprocha sa mouche des trois sorciers et faillit perdre le lien avec son agent sous l'effet de la vague de joie qui le submergea en entendant la conversation.

Il se reprit prestement et se concentra sur ce que disaient les sorciers.

\- ... sement j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver un nouveau professeur de divination disait Dumbledore, la rentrée approche à grands pas et aucun candidat ne fait l'affaire.

\- C'est un don rare affirma un des deux hommes d'un air sérieux, il devait avoir une soixantaine d'années.

Severus plaça sa mouche de façon à voir l'expression de Dumbledore et manqua ricaner en voyant la moue dubitative du vieil homme.

\- Sans doute Selwyn affirma t-il pourtant aimablement.

\- Vous manquez de candidats ? S'enquit l'autre sorcier avec surprise, si vous voulez j'ai une amie qui consulte elle-même une voyante régulièrement... Apparemment elle a le don. Son arrière arrière grand-mère était une célèbre voyante d'ailleurs, quel est son nom déjà ? Marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Trelaw quelque chose... Je pourrais la contacter pour vous, Albus proposa t-il.

\- Eh bien c'est gentil mon ami répondit Dumbledore, faites dire à cette voyante que je la rencontrerai si le poste l'intéresse...

Le sorcier hocha la tête et après quelques inepties supplémentaires échangées les hommes se séparèrent. Severus suivit Dumbledore à l'aide de sa mouche tandis que le vieil homme achetait des sucreries à Honeydukes puis il le vit se désillusionner d'un claquement de doigt en sortant de pré au lard juste après avoir tourné à un angle de rue. Il rapprocha sa mouche pour mieux voir et à sa grande surprise, la mouche distingua la silhouette transparente qui avançait vers Poudlard. Malheureusement il perdit le contact avec son agent à l'entrée du château. Le sort ne devait pas marcher au delà d'une certaine distance. Il cilla et récupéra son propre champs de vision.

Après deux jours à espionner Dumbledore avec son nouveau sortilège, Severus commençait à le maîtriser suffisamment pour switcher de point de vue. Il pouvait ainsi retranscrire les informations entendues puis rebasculer dans le point de vue de la mouche espionne, ainsi son carnet était bien plus fournit que la fois précédente, quand la marque le brûla. Severus décida de ne pas partager sa nouvelle invention avec son Maître, il avait vu trop de ses sortilèges se retourner contre lui dans le passé pour ne pas se méfier. Le maître fût satisfait de ses progrès et le gratifia d'un regard approbateur avant de le renvoyer en mission sans explications supplémentaires.

* * *

Severus s'assit sur son lit, pour une fois qu'il pouvait suivre Dumbledore sans avoir à cavaler... Aujourd'hui sa cible était à quelques mètres de lui dans une chambre voisine, toujours en quête d'un professeur de divination.

Misère ! pensa Severus, sa mouche espionne avait réussit à entrer dans la chambre de Trelawney juste après Dumbledore et après quelques politesse d'usages et quelques questions d'ordre généalogique, Dumbledore lui avait laissé mener la conversation. Le vieil homme s'était assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce pour écouter la voyante et la mouche de Severus était stratégiquement posé sur la table à côté d'eux... Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire à vrai dire... Assister aux sombres présages de cette idiote qui parlait d'une voix de pythie exagérée ou voir Dumbledore l'écoutait calmement en hochant la tête comme si ce qu'elle disait avait le moindre intérêt... Severus était à deux doigts de craquer quand Dumbledore se résolut – enfin - à lui faire savoir qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il cherchait. Severus détaillait le visage du vieil homme avec un ennui croissant quand il vit un pli soucieux se formait entre ses yeux.

\- Mrs Telawney ? Demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche dit une voix rauque et dur, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Severus fronça les sourcils et fit bouger sa mouche pour voir le visage de la voyante. A ce moment là un rayon vert envahi son champs de vision et après un violent sursaut Severus retomba dans sa propre vision, il se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant de douleur. Une douleur d'une violence proche du doloris martela son crâne dans une brusque décharge pendant quelques instants. Mais il se redressa le plus vite qu'il pu. Il fallait qu'il entende le reste ! Il se glissa hors de sa chambre et accola son oreille à la porte de Trelawney.

... Tant que l'autre survit...

Et toi là ! Hurla une voix à quelques pas de lui. Severus sursauta à nouveau et dévisagea l'homme au regard bleu tranchant qui le fusillait des yeux entre ses longs cheveux grisonnants, sans réagir. L'homme l'empoigna et le tira prestement vers l'escalier. Dégage de là ! Cria t-il en le poussant brusquement. Severus dévala l'escalier et sitôt dans la rue, en dépit de la migraine qui lui sciait le crâne, il transplana pour rapporter aussi vite que possible la précieuse prophétie.

* * *

**Bon le texte me vient d'une idée quelque peu... Loufoque^^ ( Vous ne verrez plus jamais les mouches pareilles...)**

**Donc j'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas trop absurde. ****Je serai ravi d'avoir votre avis là-dessus et si vous voyez des erreurs ou des lourdeurs: faites m'en part.**


End file.
